


My champion

by drifting_star



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Heartbreak, I like it anyway, Pining, idk what this is, me trying to use russian, soft girls, this couple doesn't make sense (I think)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drifting_star/pseuds/drifting_star
Summary: Alina Zagitova has the bad habit of falling in love too easily and now she'sterrifiedshe's going to get hurt again.(note:okay, I don't know why I wrote this. It doesn't make sense and there's zero context to what is happening. This is a bad way to start)





	My champion

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what is this? I honestly have no idea. I like weird ships, what do I have to say. I just think they would look cute together, even if they don't even follow each other on social medias; but this isn't what defines friends, I hope. I don't think that this couple is real, but wouldn't be cute if it was. Anyhow, if somebody's reading this: good. You've earned a star sticker for giving this story a chance. 
> 
> I have nothing against Zhenya, just to be clear. And, yes, I ship Medvegitova but I'm not sure if they would work together.  
> Anyhow, English's not my mother tongue so I apologise for eventual mistakes (I have problems with the order of adjectives, even if I read how to do it a million times).

_-Я люблю тебя_ * _._ –the voice comes suddenly, a bit too loud, like a lightning in the middle of that warm and safe room, where nobody else can hear. They’re holding hands, in the space between them, without any intention of letting go. Those words are uttered with an incredible innocence, but they have all the weight they need to carry. Alina feels her whole body start to tremble, because she suddenly feels scared, because this has started as nothing and now it feels like _everything_ , and it was never supposed to be like this.  
  
She doesn’t know what people would say and she doesn’t want to know. She’s afraid of what Eteri would do is she found out. She would kill her just because she’s fallen in love in the first place, but it would be the very end if she found out that it’s with a _girl_ … She looks down and feels Sofia’s fingers start to rub little circles on the palm of her hand. She’s afraid of what she will say, she’s so scared she will laugh it off as a joke and get out of her life forever.  
  
Like Zhenya did. She knows it wasn’t entirely her fault (it wasn’t her fault, it _really_ wasn’t, but it still feels like she had something to do with it, like she’d ruined everything) but Zhenya left anyway. She left her alone with all her issues and injuries and scars and it still hurts, but she can’t blame her. Nobody could ever love somebody this messed up and secretly broken; nobody can read her, understand that she’s hurting and that she needs somebody to love her… But now she’s ruined everything again and Sofia will leave and she can’t bear the thought of going through it one more time, she knows she can’t take another heartbreak just because she can’t stop herself from falling in love so easily and…  
  
- _Я тоже тебя люблю_ * _. –_ her thoughts are interrupted by those words, which come like a healing potion and Alina can feel every piece of her heart getting stitched back in the right place. She looks up too quickly, and meets Sofia’s warm, calm, brown eyes, which are glimmering just for her, as her face opens in the most gorgeous smile she’s ever seen. She can’t do anything else but smile as well, feeling all the happiness bubble inside of her. The butterflies in her stomach go crazy as never before.  
  
Sofia leans forward and captures her lips with her own. She doesn’t know why, but she’s taken aback for a second (because she’s not sure what she’s supposed to do; she’s never done this before, she’s never felt like this before), but then she wraps her arms around Sofia’s waist and pulls her closer, but it still doesn’t feel like they’re close enough. She’s stunned as she feels that her lips are just as soft as she imagined, during sleepless night when everything she’d wanted was to touch and to be touched, to be held, to be loved. When she’d wanted to touch her lips with her fingers and lose herself into the strong emotions she felt. Sofia puts her hand into her hair, loosening her ponytail and messing it up (just as she’s messed _her_ up).  
  
She smells of strawberries and flowers and she’s everything she’s ever needed and she doesn’t want to let go of her ever again. She’s starting to lose her breath, but it doesn’t matter, she doesn’t need to breathe, because _she’s_ her air now. Sofia laughs against her lips and they break apart for a second, staring at each other. Alina feels the blush creep on her cheeks but she smiles, anyway. They can’t resist for long and, as soon as they can, their lips collide again. They fall back on the bed, without worrying, without caring, lost in each other’s presence and drunk of kisses.  
  
- _Мой чемпион…_ ** _-_ Sofia whispers and Alina smiles again, running her hand up and down her back, without letting go. 

**Author's Note:**

> *I love you/I love you too (I think; I don't know Russian)  
> **My champion... 
> 
> Hope you liked that, this randomness I wrote instead of sleeping.


End file.
